


Lavadoras Planas y Muñecas Rotas

by HeyRyden



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom
Genre: Angst, High School AU, M/M, Ryden, Traducción al español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyRyden/pseuds/HeyRyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cuál es el punto de intentar predecir cualquier cosa? High School AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavadoras Planas y Muñecas Rotas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flat Washers and Broken Wrists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715118) by [cecilkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilkirk/pseuds/cecilkirk). 



_Otoño es una segunda primavera en donde cada hoja es una flor_

-–Albert Camus

 

 

_Todos deberían tomarse el tiempo para sentarse y mirar cómo cambian las hojas._

-–Elizabeth Lawrence

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer al autor de esta historia, quien me dio permiso para traducirlo. (Además de disculparme porque dije que lo haría la semana pasada y no lo hice). Los capítulos de Throam son largos y tardo en actualizar, así que voy a ir publicando capítulos de esta historia.  
> ¡Gracias por el apoyo!


End file.
